


[Podfic] Robot Trip

by kalakirya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Road Trips, Robots, robot babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of copperbadge's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Tony is driving from Malibu to Manhattan with a robot in the back seat and Captain America riding escort at Pepper's behest. What could possibly go wrong?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Robot Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robot Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637359) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Title:** Robot Trip  
 **Pairings:** gen (background Tony/Pepper)  
 **Warnings:** Robot Feels. Also kazoos.  
 **Length:** 57 minutes 05 seconds  
  
[ **download as an mp3 or m4b from the audioarchive** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/robot-trip-0)

  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
  
the lovely blackglass has also done a podfic of this story; their version is posted [here](782230)


End file.
